BlackQuartz
|aliases = BlackQuartz|nation = 30px|link=Imperial Brazil Imperial Brazil|town = 30px|link=Brasilia Brasilia|towny_rank = Nation Leader|occupation = *Emperor of Empire of Brazil *Mayor of Brasilia|discord = BlackQuartz#6872|date_of_spawn = December 21th, 2018|place_of_spawn = Australia|nationality = 30px|link=Brasilia Brazilian|status = Active|server_role = None|nation_history = * 21/12/18 - 21/12/18 30px|link=Nazi Germany Nazi Germany * 21/12/18 - 06/01/19 30px|link=Brazil Brazil * 06/01/19 - 04/04/19 30px|link=Imperial Imperial Brazil * 04/04/19 - 11/04/19 30px|link=Byzantium Byzantium * 11/04/19 - 13/05/19 30px|=North Brazil North Brazil * 13/05/19 - currently 30px|link=Imperial Brazil Imperial Brazil|image1 = |gender = 22px Male|religion = 25px|link=Gadism Gadism}}BlackQuartz '''is the '''God Emperor '''and '''Knight '''of Empire of Brazil and '''Mayor '''of Brasilia. He was the '''Minister of Economy, the Chancellor '''of Imperial Brazil, '''King '''of North Brazil, '''Senator '''of Byzantium and '''Mayor '''of New Venice and Crete Biography December, 2018 '''BlackQuartz joined the server on December 22, 2018, having appeared in Australia. Quickly, Black was recruited by Adolf_Hitlar to Nazi Germany, but soon left the nation after having his daily gold stolen. Black then joined Brazil, then led by Heinz. In the first three days, he was in the city of Brasilia, until the leader of the city, SuperPanda000, rob the citizens and escape to Antarctica. Black helped in the discovery of the crime and then moved to Londrina, next to Aettos and luigihero1. January, 2019 After several internal conflicts in Brazil, Black was one of the two trusted people of Aettos who supported the creation of Imperial Brazil (the other TwisterSelvagem, who betrayed him). Black received the leadership of Brasilia, which had been bought by Aettos the previous month. He initiated a project of reform of the city, destroying all the constructions of the old mayor. As of the middle of the month, Black began to represent diplomatically Imperial Brazil, being responsible for forming alliances with nations like Argentina and Amapá, that later united forming the South American Alliance. Then he became the chancellor of the nation. February, 2019 As the nation grew and Aettos became increasingly inactive, Black was chosen to be the successor, becoming the second Emperor of Imperial Brazil. At the same time, he appointed two ministers, ReiMarombeiro and RicardoHBS, as Minister of Planning and Minister of Urban Development, respectively. In that time, Black made alliances with other South American nations, at the same time that it initiated a new reform in Brasilia, adapting it to a capital. The main project this month was the creation of Wall Rose, a wall that protects the entire city. March, 2019 With the completion of the Brasilia wall, with the help of RicardoHBS and luigihero1, Black and Ricardo began construction of the new city hall and seat of government. Also began the reconstruction of the streets, which adopted a new style more modern. It was in that month that the Scotland War began, where after one of his citizens was robbed and recovered gold, Black had to lead Imperial Brazil against the dictator nation. At the end of the month, Black canceled the military alliance between Imperial Brazil and Brazil Kingdom, because of several problems involving the leader of the rival nation, TwisterSelvagem. Later Black started a vote in the South American Alliance for his expulsion, but after the vote failed he left the alliance. April, 2019 At the invitation of the Amapa leader, tdfds, Black and Imperial Brazil joined the United Nations. Days later, Black resigned his position as Emperor, surrendering his position to ReiMarombeiro. On the same day, he founded the city of Crete and became a senator of the Byzantium. Because of the Second Brazilian Civil War, Black was summoned again to the nation, having taken over Brasilia once again, until his services were needed in Amapá as King. He then returned to Brasilia and RicardoHBS took his place. Days later, BlackQuartz was crowned again Emperor of the Empire of Brazil, having assumed the place of ReiMarombeiro. Category:Players